The Gateways
by KendamaWolfe
Summary: Finally, 10th chapter up! A mysterious dormant power awakens in a young boy after a long while, and now he becomes...Well, R&R to find out!
1. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Well, first chapter, and first fanfic. Disclaimer time! I don't own any characters of Soul Calibur III. there, and now... THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****All Hell Breaks Loose**

"This is a tale of souls and swords, passed down from generation to generation, eternally retold. The-"

"Robert! Stop muttering to yourself and answer the question!"

My name is Robert. One day, I dream of going on big adventures, even saving the world. But then reality hits me, and I know that none of my fantasies will ever come true. Little did I know, thet today was the day that changed my life forever.

"Now, Robert, would you like to explain to the class HOW we got the circumference of the circle in the packet?" My math teacher said.

"Umm... you divide the-"

RING! RING!

The bell rung in my class at that instant. "Cya next year!" I attend Meritt Middle School, and today just happened to be the last day. I gathered my things out of my locker and zoomed out the door. As I exited the building, I heard a voice behind me say,"You look kinda funny, kid." I turned around, and saw no one. Then, I heard the voice again say, "I wonder what you'd look like all chopped up?"

I looked up, and on the roof of the school was a girl with green hair, a ripped up green shirt, leaf-green pants, and a Ring Blade. I gasped, "Tira! ...Hey, wait a sec, how are you alive? You're a game character!" She looked at me puzzled, saying, "Really? I'm in a game? Wow! I'll have to check it out sometime. But first, to take care of you."

She leaped off the building and swung her blade vertically at me. I backflipped and just missed the attack. In amazement, I said, "Woah! How'd I do that? I've never done gymnastics before, so what could've come over me?" She looked at me with an intrested look and said, "So, your Leviathan's host...this should be very interesting!" I tried to come up with a witty comment, but for some odd reason, I couldn't even muster the strength to lift a squirrel.

"Why am I so tired all of a sudden? All I did was one backflip!" I slacked and fell on my knees. She explained to me, "Well, you must not have activated Leviathan's power up until now, so if you use an extentive amount, you're tired and vunerable. Which reminds me..." She charged at me, her ring blade pointed right at me. "No... not now...stay away...I'm warning you..." She laughed and said "You? warn ME? HA! You can't even properly defend yourself!" She didn't stop. I felt a skip in my heart, and a great power rushing forth. I said, "no...not...NOW!" I let out a beast's roar that could've deafened anyone within earshot. A flash of light trapped Tira, and an orb of darkness surrounded me...

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short, I promise to make them longer in the future!**

**Wolfe**


	2. A Hero Is Born

Well, here's chapter 2. Disclaimers; I don't own namco OR soul calibur III.

* * *

**_CHAPTER II_**

A Hero Is Born

When the orbs died down, Tira fell to the ground, paler than ever, and I was transformed. I was still wearing the same clothes, a grey hoodie with fire decals on the sleeves and ribs, black slacks and AND1 sneakers, but my face was totally different. I had demonish-red eyes and Super Sayian hair, except it was black and a dark aura surrounded it. The flame decals on my shirt turned into REAL flames, and my shoes had Grieve Edges on them (more specifically, the Callieach Bheaur). I looked at myself in the reflection in a piece of glass I found lying around, and was stunned. "Holy crap, when did I ever look like this?" I threw away the glass and looked at my shoes and said, "Well, at least the Grieves are a nice touch. Now, where's Tira?" "GAAHHHHH!" I heard a death-like sound coming from behind me, and it was coming from Tira. I smirked and said, "Well, well. Looks like the tables have turned. Any last words?" I lifted my leg up like a gymnast and did a vertical split, balancing on 1 foot. I thought to myself, "_Man! This just gets better and_ _better_!" "I don't plan on dying here. Hehehehehehehe..." She slipped away into the shadows, just missing the heel blade I wanted to strike her with. "Damnit! I let her get away..." I was absorbed by the dark sphere again, and was turned back to normal.

When I got home, I did my homework and went to play Soul Calibur III when I noticed the wierdest thing: I WAS ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS! I stared in awe and said, "Man, did someone jack my game and replace it with this one?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Then I thought out loud to myself, "Wait a sec. If I'm one of the main characters in this game, that means I have a Tales of Souls storyline!" I checked Tales of Souls mode and, sure enough, I was on that list.

I hit the X button and when it said "Select a weapon", an archive of all the weapons in the game popped up, even the ones i didn't buy or unlock yet. Then, It me. I realized that if I played through my storyline, I'd be able to find out what happens to myself in real life! I chanted, "Let's get this party started!" Selected Siegfried's Requiem, and hit X...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Big Surprise

Heh, I had ya goin on that last one, huh? Well, here's the long-awaited...

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**The Big Surprise**

As I started my story, the beginning text (the one with the book) said:

"Robert, not much older than thirteen years old, dreamt of going out on spectacular adventures, meeting people, battling evil, and finding love. However, one mysterious day came upon him, and his life was changed forever more. On his thirteenth birthday, A great power overcame him. Although he did not realize it at first, Leviathan, the God of Shape-Shifting, inhabited his body. But, one day, just as his school was getting let out for summer vacation, Leviathan was set free..."

Then the map screen came up, and in the blue box, the text said:

"After being let out of school, Robert was anxious to run home, get something to eat, and play video games, but a mysterious stranger wouldn't let him go without a fight..."

The battle screen came up, and I did my chant; "Well well, what type of scum do I get to clean house with today?" Tira chanted, "I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" The fight started, and I was unarmed. I tried to beat her, but I got my butt whooped in 5 seconds flat. After that was a cutscene, and showed my transformation. I fought her again and won, but she escaped. After that, the game said "To Be Continued..." and it went back to the title screen, just like that. Thats when it hit me, "Wait a sec...the progress I make in the game is the progress i make in the real world...well, I never thought it would come to this, but I finally get my wish..." I stood up, thrust my fist into the air, and said with great enthusiasm, "I"M FINALLY GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!"

Just as I said that, the doorbell rang, and I ran upstairs to answer it. When I poened the door, a girl was standing outside. She was wearing a black thief's shirt, a black frill skirt, and black leather sandles. Her hair was long and as white as snow, her eyes were as blue as the noon sky, and her smile was the most pure and innocent-looking I've ever seen. She was beautiful, but there was one thing i recognized that was off... She had white cat ears and a white cat's tail! She said, "Yes, yes, i know, I have some... UNUSUAL features, but you don't have to stare at them like it's the apocalypse." I broke away from her ears, blushed and blurted out, "Umm, sorry 'bout that, it's just...uhhh...well...it's just that..." "You don't exactly have cat girls running around your town?" "Well, that pretty much hit the nail on the head." She smiled and said, "Listen, I know that I'm a bit...wierd, but I need to talk to you." I replied, "Well, come on in." After she got settled, introductions were made. "I'm Cosette, pleasure to meet you." I said, "Robert, likewise. Now, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?" She put on a serious looking face and said, "Well, an hour and a half ago, I noticed an evil energy resonating from Meritt Middle School. Five minutes after I sensed it, the evil energy faded a bit, and was replaced by a stronger, more powerful dark energy, but it wasn't evil. I was one of Sophitia's students in Mythology 212, and learned about Leviathan, God of Shape-Shifting. He was the only person to ever completely destroy Soul Edge, the cursed sword...or so we thought. The sword again rose to power a hundred or so years after that, and Leviathan was powerless to do anything. They say his soul now inhabits the body of a young boy... and Robert, that boy is you."

MWUAHAHAHAHA! I AM TEH KING OF CLIFF HANGERS! well, chapter 4 is coming in a week or so, so pls R&R!


	4. Introductions and Surprises

Sry I couldn't have updated sooner. Between school, my web comic, homework, Beta Testing, AND my friends, it's a FREAKING NIGHTMARE!!!!!!! well, here's chapter 4 for ya.

* * *

**_CHAPTER IV_**

**Taming the Lion**

I sat back casually and said "Meh, already got the news. All I really need is the history on this Leviathan guy and how to control him." Cosette stared at me, astonished, and blurted out "ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!? YOU'VE GOT THE ULTIMATE POWER INSIDE OF YOU AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'Meh'?!?!?"

"Well, yeah. In my previous fight with Tira, she mentioned something about Leviathan. However, due to my short temper/nerves/attention span, I really didn't get the big details."

"sigh Well, I didnt really expect Houdini to be the host... might as well work with what I've got... hey, wait a minute, what happened to your parents?"

"No clue. I'm gonna go check the fridge, my mom posts notices up there all the time. If you want, you can settle down here for a while, get comfy."

Shw giggled and said "Rob, are you offering this service out of the goodness of your heart, or are you trying to hook up with me?" I replied "The first one. If I was trying to hook up with you, which I'm not, I'd do it in a clumsy and not-so-thought-out way. I'm a bit of a klutz." At that comment, she broke out in laughter. I ignored her and checked the fridge. I saw a small notice that said:

"As you've noticed, me and your father are out of town on an extended vacation. As much as it pains me to write it, you two are going to have to run the house on your own. That means feeding the dogs, changing the birds cage, vaccuming, yadda yadda yadda (Yes, she actually wrote that in). We hope you have a great summer vacation and will be sending you BOTH frequent e-mails from time to time. Yes, we brought your father's laptop. A list of chores that you and ONLY YOU must do has been sent to your e-mailbox. See you in 3 months!"

-Mom &Dad

As soon as I get done reading the note, someone comes through the door. Now, after the whole "Leviathan" thing, i got skeptical. I peered around the corner, and I heard a shreik coming from the living room. I burst in yelling "DIE SON OF SOUL EDGE!!!!!!" and get into Neji Hyuga's fighting stance from Naruto (don't patronize me for using Naruto in a Soul Calibur fanfic. I need it for later on in the story, and Neji kicks major ass), and braced for a fight. What I saw was a petrified sister (NO, not A sister, MY sister) and Cosette bolted upright.

Now, the reason I'm skipping the part where i sort things out is bacause A) it would take lots of time (which i unfortunately dont have) and B) vulgar language that will definetely ensue. so, i'm gonna skip right to the part after we're all introduced and calm.

"Well Robert, we're gonna need a place to train. Got any ideas?" Cosette was lounging in the long couch, i was propped up against the wall, and Nicole (my sis) was playing her Namco...thingiemajig. I said "Training? you never said anything about training."

"You didn't ask. sheesh, smart kid."

"Well, i know a pretty good place in Blidenburg park we can train. No one else but me, Nic and the people who told us about it know about it."

"Wait... what people?"

"Friends who live in Upstate New York. Plus, there are tons of trees, logs and rocks we can use for practice... things."

"Well, It'll have to do. Yawn Man, i'm beat. I'm gonna turn in early."

Cosette headed up the stairs to the bedrooms. I say to Nicole "Well Nic, make sure everything's turned off before you come up, I'm turnin in early too." She replies "Whatever you say, Romeo." I was steamed at that comment, but ignored it. Tomorrow was going to be training day, and i had an uneasy feeling it was going to be tougher than i thought.

Well, some people wanted longer, well you got longer. See ya next chapter!

-Bakto


	5. Not Another World Traveling Gig

HOORAY!!!!! I made it to chapter 5 without a bad review!!!!! Without further adew (did i spell that right?), I give you...

* * *

**_Chapter V_**

**_Not Another World Traveling Gig..._**

When I woke up the next morning, I smelled eggs, toast, and... flounder? I went to get up out of my bed, but i couldn't move my arms! I kicked off the sheets as fast as i could, and ran downstairs yelling "I CAN'T MOVE MY FREAKIN ARMS!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!" Then, i hear a voice tell me, "Did you sleep on them?" I stopped in the middle of the hallway, and felt myself regain control of my arms. I said, "Thanks Cosette, IeeYOWWW!!!!!" Have you ever slept on your arms before? Well don't. First, you can't fell you arms. Then, you slowly regain control. And finally, your arms feel like their getting pelted by paintballs at point blank range... AND I KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE!!!!!! Anyway, after writhing in pain for about 3 minutes, i got up off the floor, went into the kitchen, and saw Cosette roasting a salmon the size of three baseball bats! I stared at the thing like it was Christ, then noticed what she was wearing... or lack thereof. All she was wearing was a shirt that went down to her knees. I asked cautiosly, "Are you wearing any-"

"Yes."

"So you're not-"

"Nope."

"And the fish?"

"Caught it this morning at that lake in Candenblight Park. You wouldn't believe the size of the fishes there!"

"You want I should get you some milk?"

"Yes, thank you."

As I went to pull out the milk and orange juice (for me, of course), Nicole came downstairs, complaining about the smell of the salmon that Cosette caught. "What smells so rank? Robert, did you let one rip?" Always blaming me, i replied to her "No, why would I? And in front of Cosette? Are you ABSOLUTELY SURE you weren't dropped on your head when you were born?" Bored and still waking up, she threw together some Tuna Fish Sandwiches and said "If I'm not back by 3 o' clock, I'll be in Brady Park with some friends." With that, she threw them in a paper bag, got dressed, and bolted out the door.

When me and Cosette garvooned the gigantic salmon, we headed out for the secret spot in Candenblight park, soon to be our training spot. We entered through the entrance coming off of Twilight Lane, and as we entered, Cosette ears perked up and her tail moved like a metronome... and NO, I was not looking there because you think I'm perverted!.. which I'm not! Anyway, I asked her "Hey, why are you acting so out of the ordinary... as ordinary as anything gets around here, anyway." "Well, something's a bit...off." Puzzled, i asked "What do you mean? If it's magical energies or anything-" "LOOK OUT!!" Cosette tackled me to the ground, putting us in a rather... AKWARD position, for lack of a better word. My face as red as a tomato, i managed to get out "Ummm... Cosette? Why did you tackle me and make us end up in... well..." Her face, also red, but from anger, said "Well, if you hadn't been staring at my 'Weird' motions, you'd have noticed that there's someone here!" I looked to my left, and there was a weird knife thing sticking out from the ground. It pulsed of evil energy. however, it was somewhat familiar...

"Taki's Knife!"

Taki, from out of nowhere, retrieves her knife and goes back into hiding. After me and Cosette get back up, Cosette says "Get ready, she'll be back for another attack run." I look at her, confused, then said "Wait! I got it! This would be a perfect field test for testing out Leviathan! Quick, tell me: how did you activate his powers before?" Confused, I answered "Well, I was scared that I was gonna die, but at the same time, I got angry at her for even TRYING to kill me. Then, out of nowhere-AAAHHHH!!!!" Forgetting about Taki while I was telling the story, she nailed me in the arm with Rekki-Maru (the blade that ISNT evil). I fell to the ground in agonizing pain. I pulled the blade out as fast as i could... then the pain in my arm went away. Red and black sparks pulsed out of the wound, then magically sealed it like it was a door. The only remenant of the wound was a tiny scar, a giant bloodstain all over my favorite sweatshirt, and the blood dripping from Taki's knife. I get up, and try to make out the words I said before. "_Anger and fear... THE TRIGGERS_!" After learning that helpful tidbit, I got about as angry as I could... not just on purpose of course. I mean, how would YOU feel after getting a knife shoved into your upper arm?!?!?!? Anyway, right before I reached boiling point, I felt the rush of power I felt when I was fighting Tira. I let it out full force, and transformed.

After I transformed, I noticed that there was something shoved uncomfortabely down my... Pants? I looked behind me and saw this orange, fuzzy thing sticking out the back of my pants! I pulled it outin a frenzy, then I noticed it wouldn't budge... and then came the pain of knowledge. Turns out I was turned part-fox, and the thing came with the complete ears-and-tail set. What I was pulling on... guess. After the agonizing pain settled, I saw Cosette parrying Taki's swift strikes. _God, I wish I had a weapon... Wait! _I visualized a weapon, long, sleek, and deadly... At first, I was hoping for Kilik's Soul Calibur weapon, but I ended up with a Japanese sword the length of a 64 inch anaconda!... Which, is amazingly, the sword's actual length. The hilt of the blade was jet black, save for some red here and there. The guard separating the hilt and the blade was solid gold, and the blade was a white-silvery metallic color. _Heh, just what I needed. Not exactly what I was hoping for, but better than nothing I suppose._ Cosette was wearing down, and I had to act fast. I sped toward Taki on a collision course, not caring what happened to my own well-being. When Taki was getting ready to finish Cosette off, I came in and tackled her to the ground. Yes, that's right people. TACKLED, not THRUST THE SWORD THROUGH HER GUT. Knowing her as a good guy, I didn't want to harm her... much. I thought up some rope and bound her to a tree. When she realized escaping was futile, she said "I suppose you're gonna just watch me suffer?" Angrily, I said "No, all we want is the reason you attacked us for no apparent reason!" She snapped back "You resonate with the same aura as Soul Edge. Either you have it, or you're hiding it somewhere on your person" Already miffed and full of thoughts of my hand "Slipping", I answered "Why would i have Soul Edge on me? I'm not evil, in fact, I'm trying to DESTROY IT!!!!! And to your second question, Even if I DID have Soul Edge on me, WHERE would I hide it? It's a freaking gigantic sword with an EYEBALL EMBEDDED IN IT." Flustered, she said "Oh. Ummm... sorry about attacking you and all. Nothing personal?" "Well, I might be permanently scarred for life from where your KNIFE hit me, but that's healing as we speak. Anyway, can you tell us what you already know about Soul Edge? And before you start complaining..." I took my sword and chopped the rope off the tree, and she fell to the ground. When she got up, she said "All I know is that Soul Edge is searching for an able-bodied person to take over." Stunned, I said "Woah, wait a sec. Doesn't he need sacrifices to make himself stronger?" "Yes, but the thing is that he can't travel out in broad daylight." I opened my mouth to speak, but Cosette beat me. She said "So, in other words, we've got a rouge Dracula on our hands?" Taki replied "Yeah, that sums it up pretty good. Word is he's causing havoc In South-Eastern Europe, and me and some other people are forming a group to take him out. You two up for it?"

The next day, me and Cosette packed our things as fast as we could. We took anything and everything that could be out into suitcases: clothes, cards, my PS2, everything. We dropped off Nicole at her friend's house and told her that she'd be staying here for as long as we were away. We went to the FJK Airport, bought tickets for Europe, and set off on our adventure.

**If this is a cliffhanger, then dude, u r BLIND!!!!!! cya next chapter!**

**Bakto**


	6. Tha Adventure Begins FINALLY!

**Well, its been a while since I started another chapter, but here goes...**

* * *

_**CHAPTER VI**_

_**THE ADVENTURE BEGINS... FINALLY!!!!!!**_

"I'll have a bag of cashews, please!" We were on the plane (At Cosette's request, Jet Blue) headed for Europe and I was STARVING!!!!!! Unfortunately, food wasn't one of the things on the endless list of things Cosette and I packed. I payed the attendant, snatched the cashews from out of midair, and started garvooning the bag. Cosette sleepily said "You know, the best part about having your powers is that you can create stuff outta thin air, right?" I replied "Yeah, I'm gonna cause a gigantic riot and possibly get us killed for a bag of cashews. You gotta think about these things before you act." She yawned and turned back to watching the birds fly by the plane. It was just past sunrise, and the shine from the window made her look like a goddess. I would've stared longer, if not for the fact that I was drooling all over myself. She said "Isn't it beautiful how even though the sun rises, lt looks.. like it... you're drooling on yourself, you do know that, right?" I snapped back into reality and tried to think of an excuse. "Uh, yeah, I did, I mean I didn't know up until now, and you see-" She giggled and said "Listen, I've had some attention attracted my way, but drooling is the mildest form I've come across. So it really doesn't matter... unless you try to use stupid pick-up lines." I blushed and returned to my cashews.

A few minutes before we landed, that announcement came on that tells you to buckle up for landing. As I buckled myself in, I felt something come down on my shoulder. As I went to look, I felt something wrap around my arm. When I looked, I saw Cosette's head proped up against my shoulder, and her arms wrapped around mine. My face went as red as a tomato, and some unlucky soul had the balls to laugh at me. I threw what remained of my cashews at him and one lucky shot went right down his gullet. As he reached for his drink to clear his throat, I smirked and turned back to Cosette. _Wow, she looks so peaceful and innocent when she's asleep._ When I felt a downward decent, I buckled Cosette in (Which was harder and more embarrassing than you can imagine) and looked out the window at the beautiful European moon. When I looked at that beautiful sight, I thought of the mission ahead of me... and how I might not return. As all this is racing through my head, I remember a small but moving poem:

_"And when he gets to Heaven,_

_To Jesus he will tell:_

_One more Soilder reporting, sir,_

_I've done my time in Hell."_

When the plane landed, I nudged Cosette and said "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up." She opened her eyes, looked at me, and looked at what she had her arms wrapped around. After 5 seconds, She shreiked, backed off, and made rapid-fire apologies. "Ohmygodimsosorryididn'tknowwhatiwasdoingand-" I held my hand up to stop her and said "Woah, slow down. Look, it's ok. You've been doing it for about 5 hours." She blushed at that, and I continued. "It's no bother, really. Look, let's get off the plane, grab our bags, and find Taki before something blows up or we get into another akward position." She nodded, and we got off the plane.

"Hehehe... Let the games begin..."

After our luggage came around, I heard a moaning sound coming from nowhere. "Hey, Cosette. Did you hear that noise?" "What noise?" She was checking to see if all her things were still in her suitcase. Then, I heard the noise again. That time, Cosette's ears perked up. She said "Yup, I heard it that time. And it's coming from... you?" As soon as she said that, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach strong enough to bring me to my knees. Cosette rushed over and said "Hey, are you OK?" I managed to get out "Damn you... sour nut..."

30 minutes later, I came out of the bathroom refreshed and pain-free. I found Cosette by the concession stand, paralyzed in fear with a fish fillet in her hand. "Hey Cosette, what happened? You look like you saw the apocalypse." She came out of her paralysis and said "Well, there was obviously one in the men's room. 5 minutes after you went in, everyone in there came running out, passing out, and screaming out 'OH MY GOD!!!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!' " I bought a cheeseburger and said "Wow, I knew the sour nut did damage to the eater, but not to the surrounding people." Cosette's eyes bulged, then narrowed into a glare. "YOU HAD ME CALL AN AMBULANCE FOR SOME STUPID DIAHRREAH?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She slapped me, grabbed her bags and said "Cmon, we're not gonna get anything done just standing around." I shoved the burger into my mouth, grabbed my bags and said "Yea, befur th ambulanc showths up."

"Well, this is it. 432 Genugeber Strasse, right?" We were in Germany, searching for the address Taki left us. I looked at the paper and said "Yup, this is the place. You ready?" She stepped up to the door and said "If I wasn't ready, I'd turn tail back to the house." She knocked on the door, and an eye slit on the door opened up. "Why does a mockingbird chirp?" Cosette had a puzzled look on, and I answered for her. "What would life be without beautiful music?" The eye slit closed, and the door opened, revealing a man with blondish hair and a suit that looks like it's from old England. "Raphael!" I summoned my sword and took a fighting stance. "I don't know why you're here, but-" "I'm a special case." I replied "Well that won't stop me from kicking your ass!" "Hmph, I doubt it." Raphael drew Queen's Guard and looked me dead in the eye. After a few seconds of the "Death Glare", Cosette intervened and said "Sooo... Raphael, was it? Do you mind showing up around?" At that, he sheathed his sabre and said "Well of course, I never refuse a lady's request. Follow me." He turned on his heels and walked in, followed by Cosette and a reluctant-to-dissapate-his-sword me.

"...And this is the conference room." We walked into a room the size of a gallery... well, it technically WAS a gallery. Priceless pictures, architechture, pottery, and so on was placed neatly behind what appeared as 3-inch thick bulletproof glass. Taki, a woman with a Polearm, a man with a staff, and a teenage boy, about 18, wielding a Chinese Saber, were seated at a round conference table. "Miss Taki, we have guests." Raphael walked into the room and took a seat next to her. Taki stood up and said "Oh, I wasn't expecting you here this early. I was hoping to round up a few more members before you came, but oh well. Welcome to the Freedom Fighters HQ." At that, the man stood up, bowed and said "My name is Kilik, a pleasure to meet you." The woman stood up, bowed, and said "My name is Seong Mi-Na. Nice to meet you." The boy flipped out of his chair and casually said "Hey, I'm Yun-Seong. How's it goin?" Everyone yelled at him.

"Yun-Seong, show some respect!"

"Cmon, you could be a little more cuorteous than that!"

"Why did I even bring you INTO the Freedom Fighters in the first place?"

"Apalling how you can just do that whenever you feel like..."

"Well ex-CUSE me for trying to be friendly!"

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!!!!!" After I was getting tired of all the arguing, I "Intervened" and changed the subject. I said "So, I spent about $200 to come here, just to watch you guys argue over a greeting. Can we get this over with please? I'm anxious and wanna kick some Soul Edge ass!" Taki, annoyed at Yun-Seong and my smart-ass remark, said "Take a seat wherever you want. I have some news I think you'd be eager to hear." Me and Cosette took our seats, me sitting next to Yun-Seong and Cosette sitting next to me. Taki stood up, grabbed an old overhead projecter, pointed it toward a blank white wall, and turned it on. A map of Europe came up, and Taki briefed us. She said "I paid some 'friends' a hefty sum of cash to go and spy on areas all around the Germany area. I fou-" I interrupted and said "You paid some dirty hobo's 10 Euros, didn't you?" Taki flushed a bit and said "As I was saying, I found out thatNightmare is destroying state capitals, probably because there are large populations there. I want all of you to split up into groups of two and-" We all shifted seats so we were next to someone. I got shoved over to Yun-Seong, Cosette to Seong Mi-Na, and Kilik to Raphael. Taki sighed and said "Do the chairs ALWAYS have to shift like this when I say 'split up into teams'?" Yun-Seong, confused, said "Well, this is the first time you split us up into teams, so..." Taki replied "Yeah, well... I had to practice my speech somewhere..."

"YOU PRACTICED THIS?!?!?!?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we've got enough members to do major speeches with, and-"

"Ya know what, I'm outta here. Split up yourselves, I'm scouting the place." Before I got up to leave, Taki said "Wait, Robert! That's what I wanted you to do!" I sat back down and said "Yes, I'm listening."

"This house is mysterious, even I don't know every nook and cranny around here. I wanted you to scout around a bit, you being the most observant of us all." I got up, summoned an AK-74 out of thin air, and started toward the basement stairs. Taki yelled out behind me "Be careful, no one knows what's down there!" Before I hit the first step, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Robert?" Cosette was behind me. I turned to face her and said "Yeah?" She kissed me on the cheek and said in a whisper "Be careful down there, please." Knowing that the hopes of the crew were hanging on my shoulders, I propped the gun up, eye-in-sight, and grinded down the stair railing on my SOAPS...

**AGAIN WITH TEH CLIFFHANGAHZ!!!!!!! Anyway, SOAPS are shoes that have some sort of slippery metal in the rut between the heel and toe if the shoe, giving you the grinding effect as if you were on inline skates. Anyway, PLZ R&R!!!!!!**

**Bakto ,**


	7. The Gateways

**Well, I really don't have much to say. SO... oh, by the way, I don't own SCIII or any of it's characters. Robert and Cosette, however, are all mine! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ...sigh. Anyway, here's:**

* * *

**_CHAPTER VII_**

**_The Gateways_**

"HEY GUYS!!!!! GET DOWN HERE QUICK, THIS IS SOMETHING YOUR GONNNA WANNA SEE!!!!!"

After I grinded my way down the seemingly endless staircase, I came upon the most spectacular and awe-inspiring thing I have ever seen. A hallway of doors, all elaborately designed in it's own specific way. I thought the other guys might wanna see this.

"HEY!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE NOW, I FOUND SOMETHING!!!!!"

Still no answer. _Maybe they'll answer to gunshots and agony, _I thought. I fired off a couple of long bursts from the AK-74 and screamed in agony. Still no answer. _Lazy retards, when I get back up there, I'll... hey, this looks interesting. _I found a door with white and blue markings on it, with a strange yellow and red symbol that seemed to be jutting out from the top of the door.

"I wonder if he's alright..." Cosette was pacing the floor near the basement stairs. Just then, I came running up the stairs, yelling "GUYS!!!! GUYS, YOU HAVE GOT TO CHECK THIS OUT!!!!!!" Unfortunately, I tripped on the last step and fell over. MORE unfortunately, my face happened to be planted right inbetween Cosette's legs, so you can tell the position was VERY akward. Noticing the expression on my face, she took a BIG step back and gave me some breathing room (although that's what she told me ;) ). After I got up, I said "Sorry about that. Listen, I've found something totally awesome, and I need to show everyone. Do you know where they are?" Cosette, still recomposing after what just happened, said "Thay're out patrolling the city for any criminal or evil activity. Did you find anything on Soul Edge?" I rushed over to her, grabbed her arm, and said in a rush, "No, but I found something WAY more interesting, come on!" I yanked a reluctant Cosette down the basement steps.

After we got downstairs, Cosette stared at the hallway with amazement. Loads of doors, same elaborate design. I found the door with the symbol on it, dragged her over to it, and planted her right next to me. Still stunned, she lifted a shaking finger to the door and said, "Robert? Wh...what IS that?" I put my hand on the door, leaned against it and said, "THIS, my friend, is an inter-dimensional portal, designed to... well, travel between dimensions. I got a look into this one, and you'll never believe what I saw." Cosette grabbed me by the collar of my sweatshirt, shook me violently and said, "WHAT DID YOU SEE?!?!?!?!?" Calmly, I grabbed the doorknob and said to her in a soft voice, "See for yourself." I opened the door to see four figures fighting what appeared to be a gigantic sabretooth tiger set on fire. One of the figures was a male, had spiked hair, wore almost all red and wielded dual swords. The second figure had long, blonde hair, and her shirt had the exact same design as on the door. The third was short, had messy gray hair, and was dressed a bit like an elf. And the fourth looked like an adult, had messy red hair, and clothing a bit like the elf-boy's, but it was purple. Cosette let go of my shirt, her eyes bulged, and stared at the portal like it was Christ ressurected. Then, she let out a scream so ear-piercing I thought it might make Soul Edge kill itself. Then, she went off stuttering, mumbling, and saying things REALLY fast. All I could get out of it was Tales of Symphonia, love, and Lloyd. As soon as I got up, some sort of invisible force pushed us through the door... portal... THING. All I know is that we landed right in front of that monster, and we were screwed

* * *

**Well, I'm getting better, at least. Sorry 'bout the whole "Hiatus" thingie I posted here earlier, I'l try to do my best with what I've got.**

**Bakto :3**


	8. The New Discovery

**OK, I'm gonna start working on this story again. NO, this is not a false promise, I will concentrate on this story for now until I get Writer's Block. Then, I'll be working on "The Return", then "What Did Lloyd Dream About?", and so on. Anyway, without any further delay, here's:**

* * *

(I'm gonna start running out of Roman numerals, so if you see the chapters go back to numbers, blame my short attention span.)

_**CHAPTER VIII  
**__**  
THE NEW DISCOVERY**_

Now, continuing where we left off: Someone (or something, I don't know what) pushed me and Cosette into the door that led to one of my favorite games (Tales of Symphonia:D ), and planted us right in front of one of the bitchiest bosses in the game: That sabretoothed tiger with the fire mane. However, we weren't scared. Why? I think by now you can guess...

"Waterfall!"

Yes, I can cast a spell called Waterfall. I drowned the flaming beast in a huge downpour of water (about 1000-1500 gallons, mind you), hoping that would put a quick end to it. However (I REALLY should have expected this...), The Beast was still standing, with the number '346' above it. I was absolutely shell-shocked!!!! I mean, come on! I had to have had some elemental bonus! On the other hand, Cosette hid behind me in horror as she saw the numbers come up, and that one of the spells (which I bluffed, by the way. I was hoping I knew a spell like Waterfall) which was super-effective against it didn't douse the flames on the flaming tiger. I assumed as much, so I got up, turned to Cosette, and said, "OK, water didn't douse the flames, OR do a lot of damage. Now we gotta do something totally unfathomable..." Cosette's face was horror-stricken as I said that, and shakily asked, "W-wh-what?"

"We gotta make friends with Lloyd and the others, and then hide behind them and cower in fear."

Yeah, it was a pretty good plan. Worked, too. The tiger was slain, Colette got her wings, and then we decided that the only way to get outta the world of ToS was to follow them until we beat Yggrassil. That would have been the RIGHT thing to do, to make this story annoyingly longer. BUT, since I decided that we'd be 27 by the time we finished the damned storyline, I just summoned the gateway again, and as I assumed it would, it led back into the hallway of the mansion. However, before we got through the door, I heard a squishing noise behind me. I turned around, and saw a piece of metal flying toward me. It had an evil aura surrounding it, and it seemed familiar somehow... That's it! "Hey, that's a piece o- GAHHH!!!!!!"

I woke up, dazed and confused, in a room which I was not familiar with. I got up to see where I was, but that was a bad move. My head went into a spiral of pain and agony, so I fell back onto the pillow and stayed still for a while. After the headache partially subdued, I summoned a bottle of Aspirin and some orange juice. After I took the medcine and ahniliated 5 glasses of OJ, that's when the pieces of what happened at the Altar n ToS came together; the tiger, the panic, the bribery (How do you think I became friends with them so quickly?), and then, the piece of metal that flew at me...

"THAT WAS A FRAGMENT OF SOUL EDGE!!!!... Owww, damn this headache! I swear, as soon as I can move, that bastard's goin' down!"

After I could move again, I went into the meeting room to see: Taki sharpening her blades, Raphael trying to sweet-talk Seong-Mina, and Cosette handing Yun-Seong's ass to him in Tekken. However, I noticed that Kilik was missing. I went over to Taki and asked, "Yo, Taki! Where's Kilik?" After turning off the electric grinder she was using, she said, "He took the fragment you got beaned with and went to Munich. A contact said that he was sensing some wierd activity around there, so he took the fragment and set out to scan the area." I looked at her with a dissapointed face and said, "Taki? Hobo's are CRAZY. They're either drug addicts or crazies no one bothered to put in a penitentionary. They THINK they feel stuff, but either they were binge drinking the night before, or the dead squirrel they had for company was ran over... AGAIN." She looked at herself in disbelief and said, "Damnit, I sould've expected this... But, t's our only lead, so it looks like we wait 'till Kilik gets back." I understood, and went over to Cosette and Yun-Seong. Then, I saw that they were using MY PS2. Luckily, they didn't notice me, so I snuck up behind Cosette, and whipered in a gentle, yet threatening tone, "Is there any reason you're using MY PS2 and MY Tekken game without MY permission?" She just sat there, unmoving. I sighed, "I should've expected this...", then summoned 1000 kunai. I pointed them up to a white line in the ceiling and said, "If you don't get down from there, you're gonna get your booster shot earlier and more painful than you should..." Then, the Cosette next to me said, "Whaddya mean? I'm right here!" I took one of the kunai and drove it through her skull. Everyone was mortified, but I knew better. She vanished, and in her place was a log. "Substitutions only mask themselves for a small time. They lack one thing that would truly mask it: Emotions." After that little lecture, i sent three kunai up to the white line on the ceiling. The line moved out of the path of the deadly knives, then said, "Ok, ok! Geez, you think you could go a little easier next time? It was just a diligence test, for God's sake!" She came down off the ceiling (That's what she wanted me to say. Since she's part cat, I had to haul her ass off of the ceiling 'cause she was afraid of heights), and THAT'S when things got interesting... EWW!!!!!! Not like that!!!! Perverts...

10 minutes after the fiasco, Kilik comes back with some interesting news. It turns out that, including the fragment we have, there are 10 fragments of Soul Edge. And they can all be found...

"IN THE BASEMENT?!?!?!?" Yes, we all yelled in unison, and by "We", I meant "Everybody but me". After everyone asked why I wasn't amazed, I said matter-of-factly, "Well, There are hundreds, possibly thousands, of gateways to alternate dimnensions down there. It's only common knowledge that there are gateways that lead to the locations of the pieces of Soul Edge." Everybody's looking at me, steamed that I didn't "assume" this earlier. As they charge toward me to try and throttle me, I disappear in a puff of smoke to my room.

"Well," I say to myself, "I'm at the FFHQ, found a piece of Soul Edge, and morally scarred the entire crew..." As I look up into the starry night sky, I mutter, "This ain't gonna be easy, guys. I'll need you to give me your all..."

* * *

**People, I am SOOOOO sorry this took so long. I just needed the Summer to recooperate, and I'm sorry if I made you guys wait. I'm gonna try to get as much up as I can, so please bear with me. Thank you for waiting!!!!!!**

**Wolfie ;P**


	9. Test Run

**Hey everybody! Like I said before, I'll try to update as much as I can from home and school! Here's:**

* * *

_**CHAPTER IX  
**__  
**Test Run**_

"Alright everyone, sit down."

We all sat down at the round table to begin the discussion about the mysterious new portal doors and their connections to the Soul Edge fragments. Taki started off, "Ok, we all know that in the basement there are portals to hundreds of different dimensions, and only 9 of them can lead us to the location of the remaining 9 fragments of Soul Edge." Yun-Seong asked, "Wait a sec, if there are hundreds of portals down there, how are we gonna find out which ones lead to the Soul Edge fragments?" I answered, "I've been thinking about that. What I think we should do is just check all of them in a row, then mark the ones we've checked unsuccesfully with a yellow arrow leading back toward the basement stairs, so we don't get lost. The ones we DO find fragments in, we'll put red siren lights over, like the ones you normally see on police cars or fire trucks. We'll examine the ones we found fragment pieces in, than see if they have any connection or similarity to Soul Edge or the remaining fragments." Everyone looked at me like I had a third eyeball, so I explained, "Hey, I think of these things when I get bored." After everyone agreed with my spark of genius, Raphael asks, "Hey, did anyone notice that Cosette isn't here?" I got up and said, "She's probably napping somewhere. I wouldn't worry about her too much anyway, she can pretty much handle herself." As I went over to the fridge to get a Dr. Pepper, Taki told everyone to grab whatever money they had so she could pool it together and buy the supplies we needed. After I handed her a $100, she said, "Alright everyone, you all know Robert's idea, so let's go find the stuff we need. Robert, since you came up with the idea, you can watch over the FFHQ while we're gone." I sighed and said, "Well, if I have to..."

"Nagano's down! Nagano's down!" After the other guys left, I decided to start "watching over the HQ" by jumping on the couch and watching "Ninja Warrior" on channel 175 (At 6 and 11 EST!) , and the guy I was rooting for fell off the Cliff Hang (one of the bitchiest obstacles in the show). Just then, my phone rang. I answered it, and my friends voice is booming out, "Yo, are you watching this? Nagano-" I interrupted him in mid-sentence and said, "Yeah yeah, he fell off the Cliff Hang. They gotta take that thing off, too many people are being demolished... by... it... Dude, I gotta go. Taki needs me for a meeting." After I hung up, I used Leviathan's power to give myself wolf senses. As I listened real closely, I could hear metal sliding against a wooden floor, footsteps, and a creepy voice saying, "Kill... Leviathan... Kill..." As soon as I heard that, another voice popped up out of nowhere and said, "You better not let that thing best you!" As I look around to find the person who said that, it said, "It's me, Leviathan. That thing is a-" I interrupted Leviathan in mid-sentence and said, "Wait a sec... you're a GIRL?!?!?" Yup, the mighty Leviathan spoken of in mythical history was a girl. After that, she said, "...Yes, I'm a girl. Now that we have that out of the way- DON'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!!!" I was thinking about asking another question connected to her gender, but she caught me before I could ask it. She continued, "Alright, that thing you heard is called a Reverant. Yes, Reverants are supposed to be holy, but that's beside the point. I'm sure you know that it wields Wave Swords, so you're gonna have to come up with a weapon that has an advantage over it. Also, you need to use some sort of technique that can tear his soul into shreds." Still piecing the words together in my head, I knew I had to use a light weapon that could counter the Wave Swords' swift, fluid movements. "Hmm, since Wave Swords are too fluid, and I have no clue how to fight fluid movements, I guess I'll just use conventional weaponry." I materialized two Tri-H's (which are basically handguns with three barrels), and made sure I had plenty of ammunition to take this thing on. As for the soul-ripping part, I had that figured out...

"Mmm... yawn, that was a good nap... but something doesn't seem right... huh? Hey, I can't move! What's this... STEEL CHAINS?!?!? HELP!!!!!!!"

"Cosette?" I heard someone yell Help, and I was positive it was Cosette. Leviathan knew what I was thinking (we share the same body, therefore we share the same physical brain) and said, "Ignore her, we'll get to her later. What's important is that we take out that Reverant before it reaches the basement!" Horrified by that last statement, I said, "What are you, nuts?!? She's my friend! I can't just leave her to have crazy stuff done to her!" Before Leviathan could get in another word, I concentrated 80 of her power to my legs (the other 20 was to keep the Tri-H's stabilized) and dashed to where I heard Cosette yell. As I burst through the trap door that led to the attic, I saw Cosette wrapped up in stainless steel chains, and behind her was the Revenant, holding the blade up to her throat. I thought to myself_, Shit! Cosette's being held hostage by a skeleton dude in tight pants! How the hell am I supposed to beat him_? Leviathan butted in and said_, This is precisely why I said NOT to go to her! You should have come up from behind and used your technique_! I was gonna think of something when it moaned, "Give me... Leviathan... or girl... dies..." Cosette was knocked out, so she didn't hae a say in this, so I thought to myself_, Damnit! I don't know how to give up your power, AND I'm out of plans... wait! I have an idea! Levi, are Revenants logical morons_? She replied_ Yeah, although they have a good tactical mind when it comes to fighting. Just what are you planning... Wow, that plan's actually not half bad! and why did you call me Levi? _I thought, _It's more casual that way._ I dissolved everything I had materialized and said, "Fine, just don't hurt her, OK?" The Reverant nodded in agreement, and I concentrated spirtual enrgy into my right hand. I walked slowly toward the skeleton, and as I did, I concentrated more and more energy in my hand. As the Reverant put down his Wave Swords to accept Leviathan, I stopped and said, "Oh, right! Listen, before I give Levi to you, there's this one technique I made up that I want to try. Can I?" The Reverant nodded reluctantly, and as he did, I rushed toward him with all I had. As I did, I focused my energy into masking my nails with blood-red glowing claws, and as that was happening, I yelled, "It's a little technique I came up in my free time! I call it;" When the claws fully materialized, I took a swipe at the Reverant, and as the claws went through him, I yelled, "SOUL REAVER!!!" The Reverant's spirit came out of the skeleton puppet, then dissapated into thin air. I de-materialized the claws, and went to untie Cosette. As I did, Leviathan said, _Now THAT was a technique worthy of my powers! _I hurried to untie her while thinking, _Yeah, but that took a lot out of me. The only reason I'm rushing this is because I'm gonna faint from exhaustion any... _As I finished untying Cosette, fatigue caught up to me, and I fainted.

"Uhh... What in the...? The Medical room?" I woke up in a tizzy (Heh, That's another word I've always wanted to use!), and tried to get my bearings. I was in the medical wing of the FFHQ, apparently in a bed with a very comfortable silk comforter (I stole it after the end of this chapter to use as the comforter for my bed ;) ), and tried to think back to when I passed out. "Alright... guys went out to get supplies, I slacked off, heard a scream..." Levi butted in, _You heard a scream and found out it was Cosette, tied up by the Reverant. You used Soul Reaver- which I'd like to take a second to say that was the best move you've thought of yet- and eviscerated it's soul, untied Cosette, then passed out. _I went to thank Levi, but remembered Cosette unconscious during the "fight", jumped out of the bed, and found Cosette lying in a bed in the next room. _You know, if you want to make your move, now would be the best time. She unconscious, and wouldn't notice a thing- _I blushed and yell-thought, _WHAT THE HELL?!?!? One, I'm WAAAY too young, and- _Levi interrupted, _Not that, you pervert! A note by a "Mysterious Stranger", perhaps? _I thought about it, and thought it to be a good idea.

"Robert, any reason you left that love note under my pillow?" While I was kicking Yun-Seong's ass in _Tekken: Dark Ressurection_, I blushed when she yelled that out from the top of the staircase that led to the bedrooms. As I get up to go to her, Yun-Seong's laughing his ass off, so naturally I drop-kick him in the nads. At the top of the staircase, there she is, waving the note I left her. As she came down the staircase, she said, "Don't try to hide it, I can tell your handwriting just from a glance. Also, typing it wouldn't have been sensible, being I can analyze fingerprints, too." She was half-way down the stairs while I tried to explain myself, "Well, it was a dare, and-" She cut me off and said, "Even in unconsciousness, my hearing is pretty good. Yun-Seong, Taki, Raphael, Seong Mi-na, and Kilik came walking in the front door when you put the note under my pillow. Also, when you put the note under my pillow, I faked the state I was in. I was wide awake, and waited for you to make your move." She was all the way down the stairs, and face-to-face like this, I could tell that she stood at 5'7", my exact height. She continued, "I've had love letters sent to me millions of times. All of them I turned down." As shock hit my face, she continued, "The reason for that was because most of the guys were perverts. The others were unorigional and didn't show a hint of love. Yours, however, was-" I broke out in a frenzy, saying, "DamnitimsosorryIdidntknowthatyouwouldtakethatasoffensiveand-" Before I could ramble on anymore, she kissed me. It felt like an eternity before she cut the embrace (In actuality, it was just a quick peck), then said, "IF you'll let me continue, yours was very thoughtful, beautiful, and well thought out. You should write poems, maybe even stories, for a living." With that, she skipped to the PS2 and took my place (and handed Yun-Seong his ass... again.), and left me with a tomato-red face. Completely ignorant or oblivios to my fluched state, Levi said, _See? You vented your feelings, and she accepted it-OWWW!!!!!! _I punched myself in the gut, and that basically made her shut up in an instant. Brfore she replied, I said, "Listen, I've played TONS of video games where the main character had to timeshare their body with an etherenal spirit. I'm smart enough to know that whatever happens to the host happens to the spirit as well." After she recovered from the punch, she said, _Ok, ok, I'll shut up about the subject. But, even though she said that it was the best love poem she's read, she just tossed it back at you in a friendly way. Doesn't that- _I cut Levi off in mid-sentence and said, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Listen, She probably thought it was a joke, and handed it back to me in a friendly way. She didn't take it seriously, that's all." Levi said in a sarcastic tone, _Yeah, she probably just ignored the fact that that poem came straight from the depths of your heart. Either you're persistent, or just in denial._ "Say what you want Levi," I said, "But sooner or later I'll be able to tell her how I feel, and she'll take me seriously. I just have to wait. Paitence IS a factor in love, after all." Levi sighed and said, _Yeah yeah, say what you want. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a nap. All this "Love And War" stuff is giving me a headache._ After that, I went to the fridge, grabbed another Dr. Pepper (since Cosette snagged mine when she went to go play _Tekken_), and sat down to watch the rest of Ninja Warrior, when an emergency broadcast came on. The station it was broadcasting from was probably being evacuated, so the emergency notice came up in text, saying:

_We are sorry to interrupt this program, but  
this is an emergency! A creature in dark  
blue armour is decimating the areas around  
Hammeln, Germany! Conventional weaponry  
will not work, and we have a declined verification  
to use nuclear warfare! Everyone in the country  
of Germany PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!!!!!_

* * *

**Heh, another cliffhangar! Yea, I know, I'm a bastard. And I STILL have nothing to say!!!!! Damn... oh well, maybe I'll have something next chapter!**

**Wolfe ;P**


	10. A Little Too Soon

**Hey all! I am finally back from a vacation in Vermont, and ready to get Chapter 10 up... wow. Took me almost two 'n a half years to get up to Chapter 10... Oh well, the important thing is, I'm back, the story goes on, and I'll (hopefully) get a good original story up (one that I made up, and only has a few things from other copyrighted things). Anyway, the disclaimer AGAIN (Man, this is a pain in the ass!). CAPCOM owns Soul Calibur, however Robert, Cosette, and Leviathan are completely my design. Alright, let's get to:  
**

**

* * *

**

_**CHAPTER X**_

_**A Little Too Soon...**_

"Everyone, grab your equipment and let's go!"

Everywhere you looked out any window in the HQ, all you could see is fire, smoke, and people running frantically for any mode of transportation that could get them out of the country.

However, everyone in the HQ is steeling themselves for combat. Everyone's polishing or sharpening their weapons, putting on armour (DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE WAY I SPELL ARMOUR!!!!), or making sure everything is secured and locked up. I, on the other hand, was checking up on the Gateways to make sure that the one section that we found that contained a piece of Soul Edge was perfectly concealed...

_Robert, HOW is replacing the siren with an arrow gonna help? One, you'll forget where the door is located, and Two, how will anyone else know where the door is? _I softly replied, "One, I'll never forget this door. It leads to one of my favorite video games in the universe. And Two, you think I haven't thought this through? Watch this." I whipped a red magic marker out of thin air, and put a microscopic dot on the tip of the arrow. I then explained, "If Nightmare DOES find out about the Gateways, he won't be able to find out where they are. We didn't find the other nine, and the one we found is disguised. When Nightmare leaves, we'll simply rebuild, then I'll use your power to improve my eyesight a hundred-fold so I can find the arrow with the red dot. Simple as that.

Levi, being the optimist she is, exclaims, _But can't Nightmare sense the Soul Edge Fragments? Even if we DO disguise it, he'll find it, along with the remaining nine. _" I materialized an oversized hammer, with what looked like a stylish handguard going from the butt of the hammer and stopped three-quarters up the handle. It was a jet black, with dark blue flames decaled on the two faces of the hammer. After I was done shaping it just the way I wanted it, I said, "I checked out some Soul Calibur blogs on the internet, and according to a poll I posted, 80 of the people say that they think that Soul Edge's eye can somehow pinpoint the location of the fragments. All I have to do is stick the eye with something, and there! He can't see the fragments, and we can stall for time." Levi went to say something, then paused... then again went to say something, then paused again... and when she finally said something, she said, _Wow. That was actually pretty thought out. I thought you were just a person that looks for the most direct approach, but you found a glitch in his system. The amazing part is, you're only 14 years old! _I turn to go upstairs and face the monstrocity that is laying waste to a country, and as I walk up the stairs, I say, "Well, a lot can come from being a storywriting, video-game addict, and a Natural Helper."

As I walk out of the Gateway Hallway, I see something out of the corner of my eye. Without turning my head, so it wouldn't know it had my attention, it looked like a demon, but it's body was covered in worn skin and muscle. It's head wasn't all that impressive; it almost looked like he lopped off a head of a deceased person and stuck it on himself. It had normal-sized legs, but lanky arms that stretched all the way down to the floor. It's hands had no skin; the bony interior was all that was shown, and the tips of the fingers seemed sharpened to act like claw-blades. I didn't know what attributes it had, so I lifted my foot and kicked lightly enough so that my heel skidded along the surface of the floor. Suddenly, the monster burst into flames, and the only thing left was the pile of ash that used to be the monster. Satisfied, I asked Levi to scan the rest of the house for any heat signatures minus fire. After a few minutes, she said, _Crap... Rob, you're not gonna like this, but there are 6 HUGE heat signatures coming from everyone's room, minus yours. _I replied, "Well, isn't that good? Everyone's in their rooms, getting ready to fight Nightmare."

_Yeah, but the thing is... everyone's already outside FIGHTING Nightmare._

That hit me like a ton of bricks... and when I opened Cosette's door, that's exatly what happened. Another creature like the one I fought before took a chunk of wall, cement, and cellophane, balled it up, and hurled it at me. Naturally, being the Hero I am, I dodged it and slayed the beast instantly... is what I would say if I wasn't nailed square between the eyes by the giant mass of pain. After I stopped writing in pain for about 2 minutes, I picked up my hammer that I dropped while I was recooperating, lifted it high above my head, and slammed it into the ground... and nothing happened. What I WANTED to happen was have an earth spire come jutting out from the ground under the monster, and impale him... in a spot that would have caused it immense pain, if it was a male. Instead, the ground started breaking up beneath it. Suprised my tactic didn't work, I backed up a step in fear of him being in attack reach. Then, he took a step forward, and...

CRASH!!!!!!!

I forgot I was on the second floor, so al I did was weaken the floor. So, the monster went crashing through it when it applied extra weight with it's foot. Not only that, but when I hit the floor, the spire came up in the exact place I wanted it... only one floor down. So, the creature fell through, impaled itself on the earthen spire, then spontaneously combusted, like the earlier one did.

After clearing out the house of the Demon Spawns (as i decided to name them), I sat down in the kitchen, catching my breath. As I reached into the fridge to grab a Dr. Pepper, Levi yelled, _What are you DOING?!?!? Everyone's risking their lives against Nightmare, and you're gonna drink Dr. Pepper?!?!?!?!? _I shook it up, put it in my pocket and said, "Nope. I have other plans for this..." Levi tried prying into my thoughts, but I used her power against her and gave her a shock.

"Hahahahahaha! That's right, mortals! Scream in anguish!"

Fire, shrapnel, and Demon Spawns lay waste to the German capital, while the citizens cower in fear, waiting for the Spawns to rip them to shreds. And in the middle of it all, Nightmare was fighting the Freedom Fighters... and winning. Kilik, Seong-Mina, and Yun-Seong were flailed out along the ground near a collapsed building. Taki and Raphael were standing in front of Nightmare, almost reluctant to even TRY to hit him. I looked around... and saw why. Cosette was tied to the top of a high school flagpole (also, just want to take a breather to say: Why the hell do they have to make school plagpoles f#king 80 feet high?!?!?), unconscious. To save time, I won't tell you about all the shit that was going through my head when I saw the scene. I changed the hammer into Tundra Beads, a long chain of rosary beads that acted as a whip, and had an added Ice element, thinking it might help in the fight to come. Sneaking through the debris, I made my way to a large building that miraculously led directly through the school.

Halfway through the school, I spotted a moving figure underneath some debris. At first I thought it was a Spawn, but it would have jumped out by now. As I approached the pile, I heard a muffled voice coming from inside the mountain of rubble. Taking a risk, I put down the beads and hurled the debris out of the pile, piece by piece. After removing the debris, the only thing left was a schoolgirl, just about my age and my height, coughing and trying to get her bearings. She had midnight-blue hair, no doubt the effect of dye, and a soot-laden face. The only thing that stood out on her dust-covered body was her emerald green eyes, which would have stalled me if not for the fact that Cosette was hanging from her doom. But, not wanting to leave her for dead, I waited until she got her bearings. When she got up, she looked around and said, "What... what happened? All I can remember is a warning, and then these hellish creatures storming through the school... and who are you?" I picked up the beads, turned around, and said, "What? No 'thank you for pulling me out from under that bone-crushing debris'? Jeez, no one here has any manners, do they?" As she was brushing the soot off of her, I checked the surrounding rooms to see if there were any other survivors. As I saw no one, I assumed no one needed saving, so I turned my attention back to the girl. She had most of the soot off, revealing a white buttoned t-shirt and a blue plaid skirt, which actually complemented her figure quite well. She introduced herself as Amy-and-that's-all-you're-getting-out-of-me-until-we-escape-this-hellhole. As informative as that was, I took it as a queue to guide her out of the school.

When we made it to the front of the school, we were a bit confused, being that we met no resistance on the way there. Then, it hit me; it was a trap. When I walked outside, there would be no doubt that I was gonna walk right into an ambush. I tried to think on my feet, but nothing came up. I looked over at Amy to see if she had anyth-

That's it! Amy!

"Hiya!" yelled Amy, as her foot came crashing down on Nightmare's helmet. Apparently, not only is she amazing at gymnastics, but she's a black belt at her Tae Kwon Do school. Add a strength, speed, and stamina buff, courtesy of Levi, and the fact that Nightmare killed her family right in front of her very eyes and left her to suffer, and you have an enormous asset to not only the world, but to a distraction. As Amy kept barraging Nightmare with a flurry of kicks (which probably didn't do any real damage, but was pissing him off enormously), I tended to untying Cosette. As I started ascending the pole, Demon Spawns below me started shooting what seemed like solified projectiles of blood at me. I used the whip and knocked all of them off course, but they just wouldn't stop shooting! And since I had most of Levi's strength in Amy's buffs and Tundra Beads, buffing myself or materializing wings wasn't a good idea if I wanted to escape this place alive. Being at a stalemate, I thought of what to do... and then it hit me. I let go of the pole, which sent me plummeting down towards the earth and my doom, gathered up my remaining energy, and yelled, "LEVIATHAN!!!!!!!" All of a sudden, A GIANT tornado of wated came jutting up out of the water, and swallowed me. When I realized what I had done, I smirked, said in a weak tone, "I'll leave the rest to you...", and then... everything went black.

* * *

**Well, it took a while, but it's finally done! Not only does this mean this fic is gonna get awesomer (yea, I know that's not really a word XD), but it also means that I hit my goal. I followed through with this so far, and I plan to keep it going until the end! Thank you for staying with me for so long!**

**Wolfe :D**


End file.
